


Non-Stop Group Chat

by CommonSense001



Series: The GroupChat Turned Upside Down [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Agender Peggy, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, George washington is a meme, Memes, More tags later, Multi, NONBINARY LAF, Poor Burr, Semi-plot, Sexual Themes, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, and peggy, and suggestions, darn a-a-ron got rekt, f-m, god i hope you're satisfied, how to tag, i did this insead of sleeping, literally alex/everyone exept maria and angelica, memes everywhere, partial crack fic, peggy yes, pls help, puns, secret admirers, some homophobic slang, stalkers, stop me pls, thats when mr james reynolds walked into my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: John Laurens and his Clique see this cute guy at a starbuck one day and the world turns upside downAlternatively- The text au no one asked for





	1. A-a-ron gets rekt

**Author's Note:**

> Mature themes ahead ;))

* * *

**ThatTurtleBoi** : yO GUyS cODE RED

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : what is it now John??

 **HercTheDerp** : tHERE IS A CUTE GUY OVER THERE JOLY SHIJIT

 **LaGAYette** : he is how you say, f i n e

 **FeelTheBurr** : sweet jesus

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : eVEN bURr aGREES

 **Lil'Liza** : pIc PlEaSe !!

_••ThatTurtleBoi sent a pic••_

**GWashingdaddy** : sHit

 **LaGAYette** : HoLy sHit GDadDy is hEre

 **HercTheDerp** : fuCk

 **AndLEGGY** : I'd tap that

 **Lil'Liza** : Peggy no

 **AndLEGGY** : Peggy yes

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : Aaron go talk to him

 **FeelTheBurr** : N o

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : Y e s

 **AndLEGGY** : dO iT

 **LaGAYette** : mON AMi pLEASE

 **GWashingdaddy** : Aaron Burr go talk to him or i won't give you that promotion,,

 **FeelTheBurr** : ...

 **FeelTheBurr** : Fine.

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : O H SHITG THERE HE GO

 **HercTheDerp** : YOU GO BURR YOU GOT THIS

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : he's gonna fuck up isn't he

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : Big time,,

 

\--

 

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : fUcKiN SHIT

 **HercTheDerp** : JohN bReaTh

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : hlOy sHot AaRoN

 **LaGAYette** : iM cRyibG

 **LaGAYette** : mOn AMIs wHO GOT A VIDEO ????

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : IM DONE THAT WAS GREAT

 **FeelTheBurr** : SH U T U P

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : wHAT HAPPENED

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : aARON SNEEZED ON HIM I'M lAUGHidG

 **AndLEGGY** : oMG

 **AndLEGGY** : WTF AARON

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : THE BEST PART WAS WHEN HE THREW HIS TEA IN HIS FACE OMG

 **HercTheDerp** : I GOT A VIDEO

 **Lil'Liza** : S H O W U S

 **FeelTheBurr** : N O

 **AndLEGGY** : Y E S

•• _Herc.The.Derp shared a video_ ••

 **AndLEGGY** : lIFe oVer

_••AndLEGGY changed the chat name to Rip A-a-ron 2k16••_

**ThatTurtleBoi** : GEt reKt AARon

 **AndLEGGY** : Tag urself i'm "shit, fuck my lIFE"

 **LaGAYette** : I'm "shit motherfucker ass fuck fuck"

 **HercTheDerp** : I'm "u don messed up a-a-ron"

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : I'm "on my new fucking blazer what the shit"

 **Lil'Liza** : I'm "it burns"

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : I'm "it's everywhere wtf"

 **GWashingDaddy** : I'm "Get rekt A-A-RON"

 **FeelTheBurr** : I hate you all.

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : Love you too!!

 **FeelTheBurr** : I feel attacked

 **LaGAYette** : i guess you can say you, you really felt the Burr(n) then.

 **Lil'Liza** : poor guy aaron h o w

 **HercTheDerp** : no fuckin clue

 

 **ThatTurtleBoi** : sHiT

(Note: i gave up on bolding from this part on until the near end, s o r r y n o t s o r r y; i will edit this later)

DaMommaQueen.x: wHAT

ThatTurtleBoi: tHOMAS JUST SHOWED UP WITH HIS BOY TOY MADISON AND ARE TALKING TO THE GUY IM--

LaGAYette: !!!!

LaGAYette: wHAT DO WE DO MON AMIS'

HercTheDerp: fUck aARON YOU MESSED UP OUR CHANCES WTF

FeelTheBurr: iTS NOW MY FAULT,, yOU TALK TO HIM

GWashingDaddy: i'm on my way,,

ThatTurtleBoi: oH SHIT HERE COMES THAT WASH

GWashingDaddy: oH SHIT WHATUP

AndLEGGY: wASHINGDADDG MORE LIKE WASHINGMEME

GWashingDaddy: dONT LET THOMAS SWOON HIM I'LL BE RIGHT OVER--

FeelTheBurr: i'm so done

 

\--

 

•• _LaGAYette added MacaroniFxcker and WhereUBeen to the groupchat••_

LaGAYette: tHOmAs wE SAW HIM FIRST

MacaroniFxcker: w e l l d a r n to late ;))

WhereUBeen: sorry

ThatTurtleBoi: hEY FUCK OFF HES O U R S

HercTheDerp: sQR UP JEFFERSHIT

Lil'Liza: pls no fighting

AndLEGGY: 10$ on Herc

WhereUBeen: wait guys n o

MacaroniFxcker: Fight me mr horsefucker

ThatTurtleBoi: oH iMMA FIGHT

DaMommaQueen.x: i stg you three,,,

GWashingdaddy: Jefferson,,

ThatTurtleBoi: wASHJNGTON IS ACTUALLY HERE OMFG

HercTheDerp: oHHH SHIT IS ABOUT TI GO D O W N

Lil'Liza: ...

 

••MacaroniFxcker and WhereUBeen left the chat••

 

DaMommaQueen.x: it's been 5 minutes whAT IS HAPPENING?!?

Lil'Liza: i'm concerned

LaGAYette: mON AMIS GEORGE JUST ROASTED THOMAS'S ASS AND GOT ALEXANDERS PHONE NUMBER I'm A pRoUd FRNCHMAN

AndLEGGY: hOLY SHIT VIDEO???

••HercTheDerp just shared a video••

AndLEGGY: o M F G

Lil'Liza: accurate

DaMommaQueen.x: oh heck and i thought i was the queen at roasting

GWashingdaddy: yes my children i am the true roast god

••LaGAYette changed the Chat name to George is Daddy••

DaMommaQueen.x: i stg Laf

••GWashingdaddy changed his name to DaddyGWash••

Lil'Liza: george n o

DaddyGWash: daddy y e s

AndLEGGY: oMF T

hatTurtleBoi: i'M--

LaGAYette: GEORGE IS dADDY

HercTheDerp: o f f e n d e d

AndLEGGY: but like??

AndLEGGY: whos Alexander again??

DaddyGWash: the hot guy that A-a-ron spilled tea on

Lil'Liza: o h

DaddyGWash: hE HAS A KIK IMMA ADD HIM BRB

LaGAYette: merde this will be interesting non ??

ThatTurtleBoi: he will embrace the gayness with open arms will he noot

HercTheDerp: noot noot

 **AndLEGGY** : noot noot

 **Lil'Liza** : noot noot

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : i stg

_••DaddyGWash added HammyWammy to the chat••_

**HammyWammy** : sup my gay's ;))

 **LaGAYette** : i love you.


	2. WashingDaddy,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton is finally introduced into the mess of the Non-Stop Group Chat,, things get interesting,,,, to say lightly
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Maria is here too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main ship will most likely be HamWash because that ship needs more love in this world 
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry this is short, it's all i have for now :")

ThatTurtleBoi: aaa welcome Alex

 

hercthederp: boi how he know we gay

 

HammyWammy: who here isn't gay??

 

 

HammyWammy: thought so--

 

FeelTheBurr: ,,,,

 

hammyWammy: ah iF IT ISNT AARON BURR, SIR

 

FeelTheBurr: a l e x a n d e r

 

HammyWammy: you owe me a drink

 

FeelTheBurr: on the contrary-- 

 

FeelTheBurr: you threw the tea on me,, so

 

DaddyGWash: A-A-ron if you owe alex tea tHEN YOU OWE ALEX TEA

 

LaGAYette: damn straight

 

hercthederp: w o a h

 

DaddyGWash: :^))

 

••FeelTheBurr left the chat••

 

andLEGGY: w e e b

 

Lil'Liza: pEGGY

 

andLEGGY: eLI Z A

 

DaddyGWash: d a d d y

 

Lil'Liza: ,,,

 

andLEGGY: --

 

LaGAYette: oui

 

HammyWammy: i'm fine with calling Wash Daddy 

 

DaddyGWash: ;^))

 

Lil'Liza: ya'll need jesus

 

andLEGGY: we all need jesus what u talking bout

 

ThatTurtleBoi: tru

 

hercthederp: where is the smol gay--??

 

Lil'Liza: i GotCH U FAM

 

••MissMari was added to the group chat••

 

MissMari: sup hoes

 

Lil'Liza: ayyy

 

Missmari: ayyy

••HammyWammy changed their name to Hamdaddy••

Missmari: wtf

Lil'liza: Alex wyd

Hamdaddy: i took alexander's phone :^))

Missmari: o

Lil'liza: george y

AndLEGGY: y not tho

Lil'liza: p e g g y

AndLEGGY: e l i z a b e t h

Missmari: elizabeth?

Turtleboi: peggy

Hercthederp: peggy

LaGAYette: eliza-

Hamdaddy: d A D D Y

Hamdaddy: who tf changed my name??

Missmari: ,,,

Lil'liza: ....

Turtleboi: gdad

Hamdaddy: gEORGE

Daddygwash: aLEX ;))

LaGAYette: just kiss already gfc

Lil'liza: didn't they just meet?

Turtleboi: shh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hercthederp: b u t w e s a w h i m f i r s t

Daddygwash: w e l p¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hamdaddy: g o t t a b l a s t( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Turtleboi: w a t

Lil'liza: i-?

Hercthederp: didyouguysknoweachotherbeforeim--??

LaGAYette: gWASH? ALEx???

 

••Daddygwash left the chat••

••Hamdaddy left the chat••

 

Missmari: oh sht


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple of updates

Hello everyone! Yes this sadly is an update chapter about the series :")

So this series will continue as every chapter being its own story------ if that makes sense :"") kinda like the 1-800-did i ask group chat, eta. I will also put the information abou everyone in this chapters as well for those who are confused. This will just make it easier for me to keep track of chapters and such!

 

Alexander Hamilton - Trans F-M - Bi - Hammywammy, Hamildaddy - 21 yrs old

 

George Washington - male - gay - GWashingDaddy, Daddygwash - 25 yrs old

 

John Laurens - male - gay/polyamorous - Thatturtleboi - 22 yrs old

 

Lafayette - non-binary - pansexual/polyamorous - LaGAYette - 22 yrs old

 

Hercules Mulligan - Male - pansexual/polyamorous - 24 yrs old

 

Elizabeth Schuyler - Female - bisexual?? - 21 yrs old

 

Angelica Schuyler - Female - Lesbian - 24 yrs old

 

Margarita Peggy Schuyler - agender - Pansexual - 20 yrs old

 

Aaron Burr - male - bisexual?? - 22 yrs old

 

James Madison - male - gay - 23 yrs old

 

Thomas Jefferson - Male - Pansexual?? - 23 yrs old

 

Maria Lewis (reynolds) - genderfluid - pansexual - 22 yrs old

 

James Reynolds - male - straight??(n o) - 24 yrs old

 

Fredrick King (King George III) - Genderfluid?? - pansexual - 25 yrs old

 

Charles Lee - male - gay - 23 yrs old

 

George Eacker - Male - demisexual - 24 yrs old

 

Samuel Seabury - trans f-m?? - bisexual - 23 yrs old

 

Okok now that that's done, i can start working ok the next chapter! I know some characters are missing from this list and it doesn't say who is who in chat form, i will update this chapter as the chat continues. And i will put up who is who in chat form on the notes so you won't get confused! Thank you for the positive feedback! The next chapter should be up in a week tops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know some people have the gc names after their names
> 
> And yes, some people have ?? Beside their sexuality and or gender; thos ehave yet to be decided! Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
